Infinity
by all-star102938
Summary: Emma Windstone has always been your average twelve year old girl, until one day she found out she was the daughter of all gods and goddesses. Emma sets off an an amazing journey to find the infinity sword, but she "accidentally" turns Percy Jackson into a twelve year old, then everything goes wrong.
1. Black out Part 1

**This is my first story YAAY! So please review nicely. Thank you!**

* * *

Ch.1 Blacken Out

Just a regular day? Right? Wrong. Let go though the shall we? It was as normal as it could get. Girls gossiped and checked their reflection in anything. Boys spitting spit ball at each others. _Idiots_ I thought. My friends and I was the only sane people in the school and that's saying something!

Hola, my name is Emma Windstone I'm 12 and in Jefferson Middle School. I lived with my mom, dad, and the annoying sister Sara. Today was picture day for the yearbook, so another ruined picture. See, I don't mean to have a bad picture but it's like a magic. Anyway, I was in the line for pictures but for an ADHD kid it was hard. "I'm going to go outside" I told my friends. I went outside and started doodling a flower when she came.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Please review! Thank you! **


	2. black out pt 2

**Sorry I haven't written in a loooooooong time. I finally got the chance to write! Oh and for the people commented on this story…. Here's a cookie (::) on with the story! BTW this takes place after HoO**

**Blacken out part 2**

Emma's POV

It pounced on me so fast I didn't have time to make it out on what it was **(A/N the last chapter said she but it was meant to be it)** it was small like a puppy and it felt like one too. By the time I realized it was my dog _Emily_ **(A/N this was for a friend a school. Liv laugh percabeth knows who it is :D) **she had coved me with slobber. "Get off Emily!" I laughed. She got off quickly; ready to play another round of _Tackle Emma_. I tried touched her and instantly I had my regular flashback and/or flash-forward.

_Flashback_

_I had found Emily when I was walking home with Nicole Smith, Amber McPherson, Sophie 'Soph' Houndi, and Brianna Tann my best friends. So I was walking past an alley when I heard fighting in there._

"_What should we do with this runt?"_

"_I don't know?! You're an idiot! We ea-"_

_They were interrupted by the sound of a dog barking. "Let's just leave it to die". I couldn't believe my ears! As soon I heard the sound of doors closing we went into the alley and found a tiny black puppy Labrador retriever whimpering with a chain wrapped around its neck."AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Soph screamed until Amber covered her mouth. She has always been scared of dogs. Nicole and I tried to break the chain, while brie was calming the poor dog. At the end we freed the dog before the owners notice the dog was gone, but I swear and I never told anyone but those owners had one eye._

_End of flashback_

I smiled knowing that the dog was safe. The dog was like our bond of friendship, each day the dog would travel on its own to our houses. I took out my drawing pad and started drawing a flower I had been thinking about lately. My dog started whimpering and ran away._ That dog is different than the others_ I thought. By the time I was finished with my flower a hand took my drawing. "Wow that a fantastic drawing" A sarcastic voice said. I looked up and three ugly girls were staring at my picture. The voice had belonged to Kelly the head of the ugly squad. If it was up to me they would be the three gorgons and Kelly is medusa.

"What do you want med-Kelly? "I asked

"All I want is you to follow me" she said in a fake friendly voice that made me want to puke.

"What if I say no?" I asked.

"Then we'll take you by force!" she answered. They adjusted their leather jackets and attacked me. Their talon-like nails digging into my skin.

A few minutes later I heard a voice. "Leave her alone!" it yelled. I instantly knew who it was. It was the best friend of the century my friend Nicolas Varcus.

Nick's POV

I was coming outside to hang out with the girl of my dreams, Emma; I love how her dark brown hair flips with that golden streak. Her eyes and lips perfectly a lined nicely. As soon as I finished my yearbook picture I ran outside to hide behind the column. But I saw her struggling to fight the popular girls and was losing. I did something without thinking. "Leave her alone!" I Saw Emma look at me with hope in her eyes. She looked horrible, blood dripping down her cheek and scratches everywhere. "Another half-blood to eat!"Kelly yelled. Emma hit her in the head and ran off to hug me. I blushed. "Emma are you okay?"I asked "yeah just some cut and bruises" she answered back. I grab her _Percy Jackson_ book and ran to her. "Ready or not here I come" Kelly yelled. She and her ugly friends transfer to these ugly creatures and somehow I knew it was the furies. "Run Nick!" Emma yelled half to the forest. Luckily I was the fastest runner in the sixth grade. I caught up with Emma and headed to the forest.

Emma's POV

I ran ignoring the fact my lungs were burning. In front were trees, next to me were trees, and behind me were Nick and thousands of monsters behind us and I yelped. "Run faster Nick!" I yelled. "GET THEM!" The fury said. There were a lot of branches in front of me so I just moved it out of my way but it kept hitting Nick in the face. We had a conversation going and it sounded like this:

_THWACK_

"Ouch!"

"Sorry"

_THWACK_

"It hit me in the eye!"

"Stop being a baby and run faster"

"I'm running and not a baby!"

_THWACK_

"Ouchie!"

"Oh god Nick, what would Percy think of you?" I muttered under my breath. Percy Jackson is and always will be my role model. People say he is not real but I believe he is real ….just hiding from me. I kept running but I made the mistake of looking back. Behind me I saw monsters of different shapes, sizes, and color. I trip over a root and stumbled. Luckily, Nick caught me and pushed me up. I thanked and kept running. I wondered why he was behind me since he was the fastest runner in 6th grade. I saw him catch up to me his brown curly hair was pressed down into his sea-green eyes. He was panting and sweating like a dog. I figured if we kept running we would pass out and be monster chow. We stopped running when we got to a cliff wall. Nick and I turned around to see we were cornered. _No way out_ I thought. The fury came out with a whip. I rubbed my three charms on my necklace: a silver charm, a bronze charm, and a shark tooth. I stood in front of Nick because I had to. I can't really explain it but a certain kind of power comes out when I'm in trouble, nervous, or really angry. The fury flew to me and was about to whip her whip when I said "What do you want with us? We are just trouble kids". "Oh you're see!" she cackled. She used the whip but barley hit us. It hit my dress and burned the dress I had made for the last two weeks. I was beyond mad. "Emma calm down" Nick whispered. I looked at my hand and saw it was smoking. "Nick hold my hand now" I whispered back in a stern voice. He grabbed my hand and yelled the loudest yell ever. I started to glow and glow until it surrounded both of us then it turned black to blue to yellow to pink to red and different colors. I saw the monsters turn to dust before me and Nick blacked out.

**I never wrote so much! 1,179 words! If anyone could help me with writing stories, please don't be shy I write very slow so please help out.**

**Remember: One review = one shout out**


	3. Punching a guy seems normal to me

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**XxDaughterofPoseidonxx**

**fajitagirl321**

**Julia Daughter of the Sea**

**Badass Batman**** (though I don't like their comment)**

**Guest (Demigod)**

**From now on who ever posts a comment will be posted like this! Onwards to the story:**

**Punching a guy is normal to me**

Emma's POV

Once I passed out, I had a dream about a dude with black hair and green eyes like Nick but older. We were on an island but when I looked back at him I saw him the same age and same height as me. "Emma, why are looking at me strangely?" He asked. I was about to ask him how he knew me but the dream changed. Next I saw Nick and another guy who looked exactly like Nick but taller and had brown eyes and was very handsome. Nick and the guy were fighting, when a lightning bolt struck a tree and was about to land on Nick. _Noooooooo!_ I thought.

I woke up to two people looking at me, and another looking at Nick. A boy came three inches away from my face. I did the regular thing; I punched him so hard he fell on his butt clutching his nose. "Get away you hobos" I yelled and got up from my spot. I had anger channeling though my vein like I could punch anyone, anywhere **(Ares power)**.The Blonde chick gasped. I rolled to the left grabbing one of my sword charms I got when I was five, and turned it to a sword. The blonde chick ran to the dude to check on him (useless blonde chick)** (I mean no offense to blonde people and Annabeth lovers)**. The brunettes grabbed her necklace bead and transformed it into a sword and attacked me. She went for the left so I rolled to her right that was unprotected. I made a giant gash on her thigh and she went down clutching her thigh. The blonde girl grabs a dagger and tries to stab me but I dodge and jump on top of her. "Leave me and my friend alone or you will taste the dirt, monsters" I whispered in her ear. I got up and felt really tired. I collasaped next to Nick and the last thing I heard was "That was…..AWESOME"

Taylor's POV

"That was…..AWESOME" I yelled while I bandaged my leg on the ground. "…No that was dangerous" Annabeth said giving Percy and I a piece of ambrosia. I ate it quickly getting up. I returned my sword to a bead. I walked to the boy who kinda looked like Percy. "You know, he kinda looks like you Perce" I exclaimed. He came over, along with Annabeth. "Yeah he kind of looks likes you. You think he is a…" She let that thought hang. His face was as white as paper. "N-no he can't be a P-Poseidon child! He is Spanish for Hades' sakes! He looks like Leo! He might be a Hephaestus k-kid!" He yelled. "Racist" I muttered. Annabeth glared at me. "Look he has the facial features of Poseidon and he has legs and arms of a swimmer, seaweed brain" Annabeth inquired. _Oh, I can't call him racist but she can call him seaweed brain?_ I thought. I walked around the other girl unconscious. "What about her?" I asked. "Easy leave her here" Annabeth answered darkly. "WHAT!" I yelled at her. We were glaring daggers at each other until Percy interrupted. Uhh, guys I think he is waking up now". Annabeth and Percy backed up while I came closer. "Why are you backing up?" I asked. "Because what if he is like her" Percy answered. I started to back up but it was too late. "No" He murmured. "No" he murmured a little louder. I stood there in horrified wondering if he was going to hurt me. Percy pulled me back and we all hid behind a tree. "NOOOOOOOO! EEEMMMMMMAAA!" He screamed and woke up.

**(You would kill me if I finish the chapter like this considering the next chapter would be up around maybe April; D)**

Nick's POV

I dreamt about being on island with another guy that certainly does not look like me. We were apparently fight when a lightning bolt and it hit the tree and was about to hit me when the guy pushed out of the way. The tree landed on his right leg. The next dream, Emma looked right at a girl no older than seven. Emma's beautiful eyes began turning to the color of stone. Then I realized she was turning to stone. "No" I said as the stone was reaching her neck. I was gonna go get her but two guys grab me. I turned to them, tears threatening to come out. The taller guy had black hair and green eyes have tears also threatening to come out. The other guy (from my other dream) has already tears rolling down his cheeks. "No" I yelled. Her whole body was completely stone. The girl, who turned my best friend into stone, was smiling. I hit the guys and ran to Emma. "NOOOOO! EEEMMMMMMAAA!" I screamed.

I woke up with a start on the ground not knowing where I was. "Emma?" I yelled. I got up from where I was. About ten feet away from, she was on the ground. I ran to her to check if she was okay. "Emma are you okay?" I asked her quietly. No answer. "Emma?"I asked a little louder. Nothing. I checked her pulse, but it was very faint. I tried picking her up but I was weak. I was mad, mad at Emma, Kelly, me, everyone. I can't do anything right! I started yelling and screaming at myself. I didn't realize I was crying until the salt in my tears reach the gash on my cheek. I didn't know how long I was crying until I heard some voices. I looked to the forest to see three figures. I thought it was monsters so I cowered back against a tree, but they kept coming to me. I finally had enough." P-please I don't mean harm, just leave me and my…friend alone" I yelled. The guys on my left expression soften. "Excuse me but, what is your name, kid?" he asked. I answered very shakily. "N-Nick; N-Nick V-Varcus". "And the girl's name?" The brunette asked. I hesitated "Emma Windstone". "Cool, my name is Annabeth, his name is Percy, and her name is Taylor" Annabeth said offering a hand. I took it and got up. "We go to a camp for demigods and we think you and your friend are demigods" Taylor explained. "Um…I guess so" I shrugged. "Great!" Percy exclaimed. He taxi whistled, and for a few minutes nothing happen. But then four Pegasus came down. "Nick, you'll have to ride and hold Emma at the same time, will that be a problem?" Annabeth asked. "No I don't think so" I replied. I got on the pegasi will Emma in front of me._Hi next boss, do we leave?_ Something asked but I ignored it. Soon we were ready to leave.

**So I finally finished the ch. Three! Yay! So now we are going to do a new game, it's called The choice, I asked a question, and whoever's review is first to be correct gets The choice!**

**Question: Where is the Percy Jackson movie 2 starring in?**

**One review=One shoutout**


	4. Author note

**Sorry I don't feel like writing anyone more Percy Jackson books so when the 4 book comes out I will like to write about it again. Sorry. :"(**


End file.
